Pasión astral
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Cuando Dimitri llegó a su nueva universidad, nunca se imagino que viviría la experiencia más oscura, extrema y excitante en la noche de brujas.


**Pasión Astral**

**Resumen**: Cuando Dimitri llegó a su nueva universidad, nunca se imagino que viviría la experiencia más oscura, extrema y excitante en la noche de brujas.

**Categoría: **Original

**Personaje: **Dimitri Clapton, Marcel Togliatti

**Géneros**: Drama, Espiritual, Fantasía, Romance, Sobrenatural, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: Muerte de un personaje, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

º0º0º0º0º0º

Hola. Mi nombre es Dimitri. Tengo 18 años y soy el ser más alegre que conozco. O por lo menos, eso es lo que yo creía.

Todo cambió cuando me cambié de casa. Mis padres, que juraban hacerme un bien, me trasladaron incluso de universidad. Fue ahí donde mi vida dio un giro de 180°.

Pero dejen que les explique desde un comienzo, como es que pasé de ser el chico más alegre, a un alma en pena por los pasillos de la universidad.

Llegué a Canarias, la universidad nueva a la que asistiría. El campus era un lugar increíble. Los pasillos largos y espaciosos. Los cuadros en las paredes y el jardín botánico que se podía ver desde cualquier lado, le daban un aspecto casi mágico a este lugar.

Me fui directamente hasta la dirección y presenté mis papeles. Estaba emocionado. Por fin estudiaría lo que tanto amé por años, medicina.

El director me entregó una surtida hoja con los horarios y los salones a donde tenía que acudir.

Debo admitir que me perdí desde el momento en que puse un pie fuera del despacho del decano.

Miré a los lados y me di cuenta de que un chico venía caminando. Era alto, delgado, pero con los hombros anchos. El cabello corto de color rubio. Tenía unos ojos pequeños, o por lo menos fue lo que yo percibí, por que al acercarse me di cuenta que había entrecerrado los ojos para poder ver mejor y cuando llegó a mi lado pude darme cuenta de que eran de un profundo color perla, pero eran capases de hipnotizarte.

—Hola —me saludó con una voz tan grabe que sentí todos los pelos de mi cuerpo levantarse ante la increíble melodía que soltaba su boca — ¿Eres nuevo, verdad?

—Si —Le respondí un poco embelesado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo —Soy Dimitri Clapton. Mucho gusto.

—Bien, Dimitri —Me dijo con mucha confianza —soy Marcel Togliatti.

Caminó junto a mí por un rato y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta a donde íbamos. Sólo estaba pendiente de la conversación que estábamos teniendo.

Me relató muchas cosas sobre la universidad. Sus profesores, el director, algunos alumnos de los que tenía que tener cuidado y otro tanto que estaban medio dementes.

Decía que le gustaba mi cabello. Noté ahí lo diferente que era a él. Mi aspecto casi oriental. El cabello de un color rojo muy profundo, aunque artificial, antes lo tenía de un color castaño claro. Los ojos los tengo de un profundo tono azul, y esos, si son completamente míos. Mi cuerpo es completamente delgado, no existen músculos, ya que rara vez realizaba ejercicios que me brindaran un cuerpo un poco más fibroso.

Creo que nos pasamos más de una hora hablando, pero de un momento al otro se despidió de mí, me dijo que tenía que ir a clases y que hablaríamos en otro momento.

He de admitir, que no volví de mi nube hasta que lo vi desaparecer tras una de las esquinas, justo antes de que el timbre anunciara el cambio de clases, y recién entonces supe que había perdido mi primera clase de la mañana.

Mis padres nunca lo supieron y no les conté de mi nuevo amigo sino hasta que un día me preguntaron que quien era ese tal Marcel del que tanto murmuraba cuando parecía meterme en mi mente.

El tiempo seguía avanzando y de un momento al otro yo ya estaba teniendo sexo desenfrenado en los baños de la universidad, con el que me había pedido ser mi novio unas semanas después de conocerlo. Ahora Marcel y yo tenemos casi seis meses de relación y es ciertamente espectacular.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Me preguntó mientras nos encontrábamos sentados en el salón de música, mirando al exterior

—Sólo estaba viendo eso.

Apunté hacia una de las paredes, donde mostraba el anuncio de un reto de miedo para la noche de brujas.

— ¿Te llaman la atención esas cosas? —Me preguntó extrañado y yo sin mas me alcé de hombros.

—No es como si me enloqueciera hacerlo, pero creo que podría ser divertido.

Mi novio sólo me abrazó y me besó. Este tipo tenía una facultad increíble de hacerme olvidar cualquier cosa a base de sus carisias.

¿Me acompañaras, verdad?

Sabía que podía convencerlo, normalmente lo lograba. Por lo menos cuando no tenía que ver con ir a compartir algo con mis demás amigos o mis padres. Parecía tenerle fobia a cualquiera que no fuera yo, pero mientras siguiera a mi lado, eso no me molestaba.

—No creo que pueda ir. Si no me equivoco, saldré para esa fecha.

Ciertamente eso me desanimó un poco. Halloween era una de las fiestas que mas esperaba del año. Era liberador y el no estar con mi amante, bien, digamos que me molestó.

Pasaron un par de días, no le dije nada a Marcel sobre mi estado de animo, además, hace días que no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos. No es que no lo viera, pero estaba un poco abrumado con los trabajos de la universidad y mis padres, que no paraban en ningún momento de recordarme el que tenía que pasar el año con buenas calificaciones.

El ansiado día de brujas llegó. Marcel se había ido como me contó y no estaría en le ciudad sino hasta la semana que viene.

Yo ya estaba listo, ni siquiera me detuve a ponerme un disfraz, ¿Para qué? Más que nada iba para distraerme un poco al no poder contar con mi amante al lado.

Llegué a la universidad, realmente se ve tenebrosa de noche y con las luces completamente apagadas.

— ¡Ey, Dimitri!

Me giré al ver como uno de los chicos de mi curso me llamaba. Estaba junto a un reducido número de estudiantes. No serían más de veinte personas. Al parecer, no todos en la universidad tenían tiempo para gastar en cosas como estas. Pensé en devolverme, no es que me diera miedo, pero pensé en que quizás no sería muy divertido estar en ese sitio si Marcel no estaba.

Creo que fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de la verdad. Estaba completamente dependiente de mi amante. No podía pasar un día en que no lo extrañara y sinceramente, dudo mucho de que sea amor. Yo soy de las personas que no creen en cosas tan superficiales como una palabra que nos encierre tanto en tan poco. Lo quiero, es verdad, pero no voy a decir nunca que estoy enamorado de él. La pación suele confundir muchas veces los sentimientos, la lujuria y el placer que te dan el tener un cuerpo unido al tuyo y prodigándote palabras sucias, no se podían comparar con un sentimiento que hasta tu madre te dice cuando te vas de casa por un par de horas.

Escuché vagamente las instrucciones del desafío. Algo de ira la planta alta del edificio principal, tener que llevar una vela a la azotea y dejarla junto a la reja de seguridad. El orden sería por sorteo. Un palito corto, con un número que nos diría nuestro turno.

Como era de esperarse. Una hora después aun estaba abajo, esperando que el último de mis compañeros bajara para empezar con mi turno. Me tocó el último turno y no estoy para nada feliz. Hubiera sido mejor que me quedara en mi casa viendo películas de terror, quizás lo hubiera pasado mucho mejor.

—Bien, Clapton, es tu turno.

Escuché al chico a mi espalda y fue ahí donde vi que el último de los chicos caminaba hacia nosotros, con el pecho erguido, como si hubiera hecho la mayor obra de su vida, algo tonto, si me permiten decirlo.

Cuando llegó a mi lado, prendieron la vela que llevaba en la mano y me encaminé a la azotea, mi destino final, aunque el titulo es bastante trágico, tomando en cuenta que sólo iría y volvería en un tiempo máximo de diez minutos.

Traté que en el camino no se apagara la vela que llevaba conmigo y que a cada oscilación del viento amenazaba con apagarse.

Los caminos desiertos del edificio me tranquilizaban, le daban un aire pasmoso a mi realizable misión.

—Hola, mi amor.

La vela cayó de mi mano y grité, lo admito. Me giré para poder ver de quien tendría que salir huyendo, quedándome pasmado ante el ser que me miraba.

El cabello larguísimo y de un color gris claro, la piel de porcelana y los labios un poco amoratados, pero lo más increíble fue su mirada, esos ojos, que estoy seguro que los había visto, aunque estaban un poco más alargados de lo normal y algo más opacos, pero su mirada fija en mi, casi obsesiva, me llegó de golpe.

— ¿Marcel?

Lo vi sonreír de lado, como nunca lo había visto. Algo aterrador, he de admitir.

— ¿No me vas a saludar?

Su voz era un poco diferente, y ni siquiera fui capas de dar un paso.

— ¿Qué…qué te pasó? —Fui capas de acercarme un poco para tocar su peluca, era increíble — ¿Puedo saber el por qué tu disfraz?

Caminó a mi lado, logrando que mis dedos quedaran alejados de su postizo cabello.

—Para acercarme a ti, mi amor —sus pasos lo llevaban al jardín, estoy seguro. Tanto así que caminé tras él, dejando olvidada por completa la misión de la vela en la azotea.

—No tienes que usar esta peluca para acercarte a mi, bobo.

Estaba contento de que estuviera aquí, pero eso que dijo ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué estaría disfrazado como los niños?

—No —Me dijo deteniendo sus pasos cuando llegamos al centro del jardín, donde se encontraba la fuente magna que llevaba el símbolo de la universidad. —Lo último que esperaba era verte disfrazado.

Mis pasos se detuvieron al instante. ¡¿Cómo mierda supo lo que pensé?

No pienses con ese tono, tesoro —lo vía acercarse y di un paso atrás, mas por instinto que por otra cosa. — ¿Me temes?

—No lo se. Dímelo tú.

—Tienes miedo, Dimitri —se acercó y acarició mi rostro —y esta bien que lo tengas.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Quité su mano de un golpe —no me gustan las bromas de este tipo.

—No es una broma, Dimitri. A estas alturas deberías conocerme mejor.

—Ahora dudo bastante de haber sabido algo de ti.

—Y lo dices bien —Me agarró de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo —esta es mi verdadera forma, Dimitri. La forma de tu muerte.

Lo siguiente que supe es que me estaba besando con una pasión inusitada. Metía su lengua en mi boca y en un momento sentí que me ahogaba, no mentía, me estaba metiendo la lengua por la garganta y cortando mis vías respiratorias. Le golpeaba cuanto podía, tratando de alejarlo de mi cuerpo, pero nada podía hacer. Mis fuerzas se iban. Mi vista se volvió borrosa y ya no supe más.

Así es como llegamos a ahora. Cuando les dije que andaba por el campus como un alma en pena, es por que es así. Marcel terminó con mi vida. Mi cuerpo fue encontrado por los chicos. Al ver que no llegaba del desafío, entraron a buscarme, encontrando mi cuerpo muerto en el jardín.

Mi amante era en realidad el encargado de quitarme la vida, un demonio/ángel, como él mismo se describió.

Aun ando por el campus, tratando de evitar que mi (aun) amante, se llevara las vidas de otros alumnos, que como yo, caían en sus redes, ilusionados por su hermosa presencia.

Mis padres sufrieron, lo pude ver, cuando vinieron a reconocer mi cuerpo, pero ya de eso ha pasado más de un año. Ahora los veo nuevamente en el jardín, poniendo velas en el lugar donde encontraron mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me giré, encontrando de golpe la cara de mi amante.

—Viendo el poder de tu destrucción.

Su risa burlona me recorrió por completo antes de que me girara y me besara.

Era raro, tengo que decirlo. Nunca perdonaré a Marcel por haberme asesinado, pero el sexo astral era algo increíble.

Como dije cuando aun vivía. El amor no existe, pero la pasión y la lujuria nos mantendrán unidos, por la eternidad.

Fin


End file.
